DP075: Our Cup Runneth Over!
is the 23rd episode of Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension. Episode Plot The TV news Sinnoh Now is on: There are reports that Wallace, a former Gym Leader turned to the Champion, has arrived to Sinnoh. He has set up a Contest named the Wallace Cup which will take place near Lake Valor. He expects Coordinators to come to participate in this event. Dawn is very happy to see Wallace came to Sinnoh and now watches Ash's training. Buizel uses Water Gun, though Turtwig and Pikachu spin to dodge. Turtwig uses Energy Ball but misses while Pikachu uses Iron Tail. Buizel collides, though Pikachu spins him. Brock is impressed by the training and asks him which Pokémon should he use at Pastoria City's Gym. Ash decided to use Turtwig and Pikachu but does not know who else, so Gligar flies over to him and knocks him out. Dawn thinks a while and concludes Ash takes quite a lot from Pokémon to show their strength. She calls Buneary and now feels confident enough to win. Piplup uses Whirlpool, Buneary bounces, Ambipom uses Swift and Pachirisu Discharge. Dawn wants more power, so the Pokémon get into more training. Dawn remembers what Zoey told her: the Pokémon need to be shown in best light. She goes to stop the training but gets electrocuted by all attacks. She's all right but has a moment of doubt regarding what to do. Ash and Brock tell her as long as they show their appeal she has nothing to worry about. Suddenly they are approached by the Sinnoh Now staff. They ask them if they've seen Wallace but Ash and Brock don't know who that is. Dawn is somewhat surprised they've not heard of him as he's an example of the best of Coordinators. Rhonda explains Wallace travels to regions and starts the Wallace Cup: a Contest in which the winner gets a ribbon which can be used at any region. Since it's on the way to Pastoria City, the gang plans to go there for Dawn to enter the Cup. Rhonda tells them she heard Wallace is somewhere near as he has a day off. Since Dawn wants to meet him, Ash and Brock agree to help her find him. Team Rocket overhears this. Naturally, Jessie wants to compete, to honor Dustox. She has the strategy that worked in her previous Contest. Meowth and James know that charm had nothing to do with it, but still confirm it to Jessie. The heroes wander and come across a fog. They spot a Milotic singing and see Wallace on a nearby rock. Wallace admits he has lots of time to work so his pleading to get a day off has worked. Dawn apologizes for the intrusion and lets him know they won't tell anyone he's here. Ash tells Wallace that Dawn will be entering the Cup, which pleases him. He asks her to show some of her moves right now. Ash has an idea: she can battle him like in a Contest battle. Dawn accepts the challenge, and they move to a better spot. Ash sends Buizel and Dawn her Piplup. Piplup uses BubbleBeam so Buizel uses SonicBoom to collide. Buizel uses Water Gun, though Piplup spins to dodge. Next Piplup uses Peck but Buizel negates the move. Buizel uses Aqua Jet, impressing Wallace. Still, Piplup uses Whirlpool to negate the attack. Wallace is impressed by both sides. Wallace is told Buizel was Dawn's Pokémon and asks of Ash to enter the Contest with Buizel. Ash admits he's very excited, and forgets it's a Contest. Still, Dawn tells Ash it would be good for Buizel, as it never was in Contest with him. Wallace turns to Dawn and informs her that he likes the moves, but adds that the way they are performed should be more natural than they are. Wallace asks Dawn if she has played with her Pokémon. Dawn now realizes she has been working so much she forgot how to have fun. Jessie, as Jessilina, Meowth and a disguised James appear as well. Jessie gives some appreciation. She sends out Seviper (who has a similar appearance to Milotic). She also wants to enter the Cup so Wallace could cheer for her; however, Meowth and James restrain her. Wallace calls Milotic and wants to give them a performance for such a time. Milotic starts using Safeguard. Next, it uses Aqua Ring and pushes the water drops with Dragon Pulse. Lastly, it flies near everyone, then uses Twister to give a dramatic view. Jessie would like Seviper to learn Aqua Ring, but Wallace lets her know that Seviper cannot use that move. Wallace would like everyone to see at the Cup, then disappears. Jessie thinks with Wallace supporting her she will have an instant win. She goes away while Brock and Ash know Dawn will succeed this time. Rhonda is pleased to learn they recorded everything, but the camera man tells her that the battery died, which leaves her in a furious mood. Dawn remembers what Wallace told her and promises to do her best as it improves appeal by just playing with Pokémon. Joy tells Ash he has a message from Snowpoint City, the northernmost city in Sinnoh. In Snowpoint City, Joy tells the girl Ash called, so the girl will contact him now. The girl is revealed to be May. Debuts Human Wallace Trivia *This episode begins the five-part Wallace Cup arc. *This episode uses the Eterna Forest music as background music. *Jessie's Dustox was removed from the opening. *Instead of Professor Oak's Pokémon lecture, the end of the episode featured a memorial to Mewtwo Strikes Back. This is part of a countdown to Giratina and the Sky Warrior. *May makes a cameo at the end in Snowpoint City's Pokémon Center, wearing her game counterpart's outfit from Pokémon Emerald. *May's Japanese voice actress is credited as 鈴木カオリ Kaori Suzuki. *The dub title refers to the phrase "My Cup Runneth Over", a line in the 23rd Psalm. *Sinnoh Now's Japanese logo at the beginning of the episode is left intact in the dub. *Rhonda refers to the various different regions of the Pokémon world as one country in this episode. *In India, the original English opening song We Will Be Heroes was mistakenly broadcasted instead of the Hindi Dubbed one (हम बनेंगे हीरोस (Hum Banéngé Heroes)). This error persisted until Cream of the Croagunk Crop!. *Team Rocket doesn't blast off or recite their motto in this episode. Mistakes *The Snorlax in the next episode preview was incorrectly given Munchlax's color scheme. This was fixed for the preview that aired on Pokémon Sunday and in the actual episode. *At the head of the dub, the narrator talked about the "Pokémon Contest of Pastoria City". There is no Contest in Pastoria City. However, there is a Gym. *When Ash sent out Buizel to battle with Dawn, the spot on the top-left corner of his face was not filled in. *When Dawn was walking with Ash and Brock, Dawn's eyebrows were missing. *In Finnish dub Ash says he uses Water and Ground types on Pastoria Gym instead of Water and Grass types. Gallery Wallace's advertisement DP075 2.jpg Pikachu and Turtwig dodge DP075 3.jpg Pikachu spins Buizel DP075 4.jpg Dawn's Pokémon give their best DP075 5.jpg Aqua Jet vs. Whirlpool DP075 6.jpg Ash and Buizel give a thumbs up DP075 7.jpg Jessie displays "her Milotic" DP075 8.jpg Milotic's dazzling performance DP075 9.jpg Milotic used Twister DP075 10.jpg A familiar face turns around }} Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Episodes Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Hiroyuki Yamada Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume Category:Episodes featuring Champions